I've Outgrown You
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: One-shot set during season 3 between episodes 3 & 4.


**_Just a one-shot I had rattling in my head while I was editing chapters of my other stories._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

William Shuester wasn't sure what was happening at first. He was in his office when the strains of music floated to him but he didn't pay it too much attention. His kids were always practicing & it usually put a smile on his face. It didn't this time because he had a problem. _Mercedes Jones_. She'd quit glee & it might have been his fault. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but after what happened with Emma's parents & the way they treated their daughter made him wonder if he was that way with his students.

Was it true that he favored Rachel? She had the more Broadway style of singing & she needed praise in the way that the others didn't. She couldn't handle rejection or failure. She hungered for fame in a way he hadn't seen since he was in high school. She had to have deserved the extra attention he showered on her.

In his musing, he didn't hear the music grow stronger but he did snap to attention when a voice was put to it. At first he thought it was Puck. He was the only rocker in their midst but this was a raw feminine voice that made Will take notice. Especially when he placed the voice's owner.

_**Ain't nobody like you**_

_**I've ever met before now**_

_**Take a normal picture of life**_

_**& you, you mess it around**_

_**You're just so complicated**_

_**I want to figure you out**_

_**Wanna write you on paper so I can**_

_**Sing your song by mouth**_

_**But more than I you are confused**_

_**You don't know why your head's unscrewed**_

_**Maybe one day you'll unbury the truth**_

_**For you get too jaded & then you can't take it**_

_**I**_

_**Am**_

_**Good**_

_**For**_

_**You**_

_**I know what you like &**_

_**I like the same things that you do**_

_**Let**_

_**Me**_

_**Inside**_

_**You**_

_**If you just open**_

_**Then we'd be rolling**_

_**In happiness, Mr. Colson**_

_**Let**_

_**Me**_

_**Love**_

_**You**_

_**It's all about you**_

_**Don't care about nobody else**_

_**Wanna break your mirror down**_

_**World is more than yourself**_

_**You live half your life**_

_**& you fake the rest**_

_**I fell for the hero you showed me**_

_**Cuz your half past success**_

_**But more than you I am confused**_

_**You never care about when I'm blue**_

_**Call me your girl & I call myself fool**_

_**But I still protect you from what's against you**_

_**I**_

_**Was**_

_**Good**_

_**For**_

_**You**_

_**I know what you believe**_

_**I see the same way as you do**_

_**But**_

_**You**_

_**Close**_

_**Me**_

_**Out**_

_**Of**_

_**You**_

_**If you'd just open**_

_**Then we'd be rolling**_

_**In happiness, Mr. Colson**_

_**Let**_

_**Me**_

_**Love**_

_**You**_

_**If I can't have it**_

_**Won't waste my time grabbin**_

_**Wrote you down rapid**_

_**Never took you for granted**_

_**I was inspired**_

_**It's the ways that my mind work**_

_**I'll sleep when I'm tired**_

_**Cuz you've started a fire**_

_**Now I can laugh**_

_**Cuz I'm open to grab**_

_**Something you'll never have**_

_**Yeah, now I can laugh**_

_**I**_

_**Was**_

_**Good**_

_**For**_

_**You**_

_**But it's a good thing that**_

_**I didn't sink for a fool**_

_**You**_

_**Were**_

_**Just**_

_**My**_

_**Muse**_

_**I've got so much story**_

_**Nothing can hold me**_

_**Til I find a new man**_

_**That's broken like Mr. Colson**_

_**That's broken like Mr. Colson**_

_**That's broken like Mr. Colson, yeah**_

_**Why'd you have to break me?**_

_**Oh**_

_**Mr. Colson**_

Will picked his jaw up from the floor. Such pain! Such power! Such unbridled passion! He had no idea. The song wasn't R&B. It wasn't hip hop or Top 40. It was pure rock. & it clearly had a message.

One that escape his attention at the irony. He'd talked to Shelby & knew she'd gone straight to her. He'd thought it was a joke or that she'd be back. They were a family. Things were always alright.

Will stood & opened his door that led to the choir room just in time to watch as she floated out. The song was the best he'd ever heard from her & he only saw it when she stepped from the curtain he'd held her behind.

He was Mr. Shue but he was Mercedes's Mr. Colson.

**_Mr. Colson by Cassie Steele_**


End file.
